The Pass of Time
by Dan G. Panterita
Summary: 10iloveyou .:. Ten pairings and the effect of time on them .:. COMPLETE.
1. Ishishipping

**Disclaimer: I don't hold any kind of ownership over pokemon. I think that's pretty obvious.**

For my table "TIME", which I took from the LJ community: 10iloveyou

* * *

 _#10. Your Choice - Timeless.  
_

Summary: Ruby knew that it wasn't about how long it would last but if time has any effect on it. Afterall, "always" was too cliché, and most of the time it could stop

* * *

He was too young, too delicate, too fabulous and probably _too everything_ for him, and is not like he is making it up in his mind. Ruby was more than aware of that facts, the age, the situation... the strong embrace, the naked body against him and the warmth.

The warmth is the best part, if he must confess.

It's different from Sapphire's -wild, active, reactive and assertive- or his mom's -kind, pure and affectionate-, and is completely different than the natural heat produced from the sexual encounter of two bodies. It's more complicated than that. Because he can **feel it** through his skin, crawling underneath and reaching his soul. It fills him and protects him.

However, he can also think, and think, and think... he can't stop.

Because is so perfect, almost _too perfect_. And so far, perfect hasn't last long in his life.

He turns around, facing the sleeping figure of the man whom he cannot imagine his life without. He is not a before nor an after: he is his now, his present. And for a moment he wish, _he thinks_ that he likes it like that.

No past. No future.

Just him and Steven and whatever they have that can last the passing of time.

After all, "always" was too cliché and most of the time it could stop.

* * *

This is also a gift-challange (sort of) for my my friend M.J. Hayden who LOVE this ship.

Please, any mistake, tell me so I can improve my english writing skills.


	2. Mangaquestshipping

**Prize for "Ryuunoko" who won 1st place in the April Challange for the spanish forum "Dex Holders del Prof. Oak."**

This is also part of my table "TIME" for the LJ community: 10iloveyou.

* * *

 _#05. Never._

Summary: Five situations in which Gold "say" never and one time he realized never was a lie.

* * *

 **I**

There was this weird conception about Crystal that made everyone hold her in high regard. Gold could understand why, he wasn't blind nor stupid to not realize how diligent, responsible and good samaritan Crys was. She was always helping Prof. Oak and Elm around with their studies and let's not forget, that so far she was the only one with enough determination and discipline to actually complete the pokedex.

She was kind of super serious after all. It was meant to be like that, isn't it?.

"Any special reason?" he asked once.

"For what?" was her replied while writing some notes about who-knows-what. Both of them where at Prof. Elm's lab.

"You know, being super serious, responsible and all. It's kind of weird."

The girl sighed, turned around to see him. A bored expression on her face.

"Normally I don't mind your comments regarding my personality traits but asking about it is weird, specially coming from you. May I know why are you asking this all of sudden?"

Gold shrugged, before lying completely on the sofa placed solely because he asked professor Elm for it.

"Dunno, got curious. Most girl your age do other kind of stuff to have fun."

Crys arched an eyebrow slightly, then returned to her work.

"Well, I don't know either. Is just how I am, I think. I have always been like this and it's not like I woke up one day in the morning and said 'oh yes! today will be the day when I'll be a decent and capable human being'." She looked back at him, over her shoulder, with a sly smile on her. "It's not that bad you know. You could try it."

"I don't think so. Being super serious will never be my thing you know."

"Whatever you say, Gold."

Crys kept working, but Gold couldn't stop staring at her. Her words still on his mind.

He could try, though. But, the most important question, the one he ought to be asking himself was "why he was so interested in her all of sudden"? Unfortunately for him, his attention span was short enough to make him forget about the latter and focus on the former thought.

 **II**

Once, twice and probably thrice or more. The times that Gold had let her down were too many. Crys requests were simple, really. Just a series of "could you's" that he always answered with a yes, because he is always willing to help her, because it's Crys and she only ask for very small favors from him —she has always been aware of his responsibility problem—, but he cannot help it. Something **always** happen.

Either he forgot, got distracted with other matters (girls, tv, movies, his pokemon), or he simply was really late.

Fortunately Crys didn't expect much from him, so, in a sense, she didn't felt disappoint, but, she kept trying anyway.

Then again, he wondered why. And when he asked, he was surprised.

"Well, you are my friend. It's normal for me to try to get you to do something with your life. As small as it might be."

"So, you are kind of 'saving me' with work and favors?" he asked, curious about her logic.

"Not saving you, more that trying to actually get you to spend some time with us."

Gold smirked.

"I didn't know you were into me, super serious girl"

His answer was a book thrown directly at him, one that he barely dodged.

"I said 'us', Gold. Plural," she said frowning "are you ever going to be serious about something?"

"Probably...," Crys looked up at him "never."

The girl pursed her lips, still frowning, before turning to her chores at the lab. "Then get out I have stuff to do."

"Didn't you want me to help you?"

"Not anymore".

 **III**

Contrary to popular belief, Gold was not foreign to the concept to help another human being. At least not in the selfish and egoistic sense that Emerald tends to associate him with every time he can. The little blond was not fond of the boy and didn't try to hide it at all, that was pretty much clear. But one thing was to say it out loud in front of Gold and another thing was to say it in front of the kids at the orphanage.

As a "once in a lifetime" thing, Gold managed to make time on his busy schedule to accompany them to the orphanage (actually he was almost hit by Crystal's mom on their way to the place so he was dragged with them). However, Emerald was also with them and that made everything a little bit more complicated for him. It was not secret that he didn't think the best of him.

"What's your problem, shorty?" Gold asked him after he finished showing his pokemon to the kids. Emerald and him were alone.

"You"

Gold stared at him. That was pretty straightforward.

"What for? I have never done anything—"

"Exactly." Emerald interrupt him. Gold frowned, not liking the kid attitude. "With your laziness you only drag people with you. You are such nuisance."

"What!?" he yelled, angry at him. Who did this kid think he was? He had no right to talk to him like that, for Arceus! He was his superior!"Now you little..."

"Stop it you two!"

Both look away, staring at Crys who was with her arms crossed over her chest and not very happy.

"Emerald, go and help my mom"

The boy didn't protest, he was fine with whatever Crys ordered him to do. Something that Gold found too annoying. When Emerald was out of sight and any hearing distance, Crystal turned to Gold, still frowning.

"Were you about to discuss with Emerald?"

"...he started it."

"He is a kid, Gold"

"Of course not! He saved an entire region, Red and the others. Doing that kind of stuff make you an adu— ouch! Crys! For Arceus sake!"

The girl had hit him on his head.

"Emerald just wanted to annoy you, Gold." she explained. "He is angry because you didn't help me at the lab."

"Well," he started, looking at her. His hand still on the spot where she hit him. "that doesn't gave him the right to annoy me and calling me a lazy bastard who doesn't work."

"He didn't."

"I know how to read between lines, thank you very much."

Crys smiled.

"Well he didn't lie, did he?"

"I'm not lazy".

"But you haven never work aside from our adventures, right?"

Crystal left before he could answer to her. He didn't mind. He didn't have a positive answer after all.

 **IV**

Weird stuff: they all were in a party. Weirder stuff: they were drinking. Even weirder: Crys was _too_ drunk.

It was Blue's idea. She loves party and loves them even more when her friends were invited so she made sure that Silver, Crys and Gold went to that party in Viridian City. Obviously they accepted because it was Blue's invitation afterall but they didn't expect a wild-college-like party.

Silver was the first time to tried to leave, but Blue's iron grip on him prevented him from doing so. Instead she took his little brother by the arm and stayed with him all night. Red and Yellow were busy, not dancing nor talking. Since someone gave the champion a cup of vodka with only arceus-knows-what, he started acting all clumsy, almost falling with every step he took and talking nonsense while Yellow took care of him with all the distress she felt showing on her face. And for Green... he was smart enough to even show his face in that place.

That left Gold and Crystal by themselves, in the middle of the living room where a dangerous amount of teenagers (and underage teenagers) were gathered and drinking alcohol, while dancing and some of them making out.

And even with all that, Gold managed to hear Crystal above all the noise.

"Ok, I'll go now"

He turned towards her immediately, seeing her back while she walked away. Without even thinking he took a step closer to her and grabbed her hand. Crystal look at him, surprised or scare he wouldn't know, but it was a new type of expression to see on her face.

"Gold?"

"Come on, super serious girl!" he complained, "you are always on the lab or working, this is a party, let's have some fun!"

It was not simply that, Gold realize sometime later that night. Because after he convinced Crys to stay, she just needed a cup full of the exact same think that Red consumed to be the drunkest she would ever be in her life. And as drunk as she was, her serious-self was gone and she enjoyed her time so much more that she even danced... with someone else, who obviously wasn't him.

Gold swore to himself, to never again give alcohol to Crys.

At least not that much if more than one guy (him) was around.

 **V**

"So, how's Crystal?" Blue asked him.

All the dex holders from Jotho stayed the night at her house, since the situation at the party went a little bit overboard with Crystal and Silver passing out. Gold for everyone's surprise was the most sober since he took upon him the responsibility to take care of Crys.

"She will do." he answered, sitting beside the brunette. "She is just tired and hung over. Needs to rest"

"So..." Gold looked curious at Blue who was smirking at him. "Tell me, how was last night?".

He shrugged.

"Not big deal. I've been at better parties."

"Bullshit"

"er? what are you talking about?" he questioned dumbfounded, not expecting that kind of reply from her.

Blue just kept smiling, looking malicious and like if she knew something he didn't.

"I saw you."

"And...?"

"The way you were looking at Crys while she was _dancing_ that cute guy at the party"

The boy looked at her, his eyes wide open.

"I'm still wondering, how did you manage to not kill that guy, because based on the look you were giving him..."

"I don't know..."

"Bullshit, again!" she exclaimed, getting closer to him, looking straight at his eyes "You know too damn well, what I'm talking about. You were so jealous yesterday that you couldn't even dare to drink or dance with anyone else just to prevent Crys from having fun with another guy."

"I was taking care of her!" he exclaimed.

"No you didn't. When are you gonna admit that you like her, _a lot_?

"Never", he said firmly, frowning. "Because I don't."

Blue just laughed at him.

 **[...]**

There was this thing about saying never that everyone talks about. Poeple say "never say never" because sooner or later whatever made you say it will happen anyway. Gold knew it but he ignored it everytime he happened to say "never". After all, never was just an expression not an actual promise.

So, next monday, Gold woke up early, before 8 a.m. he took a shower and went to the lab. Professor Elm was surprised and intrigued for having him so early. Gold didn't pay any attention to him. Around 9 a.m. Crys arrived, surprised by the pressence of her friend, but didn't mind it one bit. However it was strange.

"Gold, what are you doing here?"

"Helping you, like I'm suppose to, since you know... you are my friend."

Crys blinked at him, surprised.

"Is this as a way to lessen your guilt for what happen at the party? Because it wasn't your fault, I decided to stay and drink."

Gold took a step closer towards her, put a hand on her shoulder and then moved on.

"Don't think to much about it, ok? I just want to help you. Weren't you the one who said that we should hang out more?"

Crystal blinked again, but this time she smiled at him. Gold didn't say anything just went on with his minor shores at the lab forgetting about everything said and done the last weeks.

Whoever said "never say never" was right.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

Any mistake, which I know I must have, let me know. English is not my first language.


	3. Viridianshipping

**Disclaimer: And I still don't own pokémon.**

Gift for my friend Kotomi-Walker. This is her OTP.

For my table "TIME", which I took from the LJ community: 10iloveyou

* * *

 _#07. Hours._

Summary: Hours are just a measure of time, and like any measure it wasn't real, just a reference.

* * *

The first time he saw her she was an ally, the second time she become a friend, by the third time they were back to normal after months being turned into stone, and the fourth time he knew it was to late.

Silver fell hard. Harder than he could have ever imagined.

The reason? Now that's funny.

There was none.

He knew what he loved about Yellow. How he could be himself, how she could accept every inch of him and embrace it instead of trying to change him or make him come out of an imaginary shell that everyone assume existed. Yellow welcomed him, like no one ever did before. It was also her strength that nothing had to do with pokemon battles. There was something deeper within her, more enduring and stronger than battle skills. Because being someone with such a fragile look and yet being able to stand your ground against anybody who threaten your friends, just proves it.

However, if there was any special reason that could have started it all. He doubts it.

In all honesty he doesn't care.

At the beginning he tried. He did tried to find a reason, to understand, to make sense out of all the feelings inside of him that came up just with the idea of talking the blonde. How was even possible if the total amount of time spent with her, actually talking _only_ with her, were less than a day? Because it could have been that he just needed it. After so many struggles, so many fatalities and so many tragedies... maybe it was time to have something worth smiling for. Or it could have been because he actually felt it, because it was real love and not just some type of distraction to fell upon and feel good about himself.

After so many time thinking he simply accept it. Not only because it was easier, but because the fifth time he saw her he realized the true. In less than a day, within hours... He fell hard, and that's all that matters.

* * *

Please, any mistake here or in the previous drabbles/one-shots let me know.


	4. Unknownshipping

**Disclaimer: I still don't own pokemon, by any mean. Sad, I know.**

For my table "TIME", which I took from the LJ community: 10iloveyou

* * *

 _#03. Days._

Summary: When they meet again, Ash realize a day is not enough, nor thousand of them.

Note: I didn't see N Arc entirely, but I do remember Ash interactions with N, so is loosely based on it. And is mostly a friendship thing than anything.

* * *

They have changed. Both of them.

Despite N wearing the same outfit that he did one year-or more- ago, there was _something_ different about him, Ash realized. Something that obviously wasn't there when he met him in Unova all those months ago. Then again, Ash wasn't the same too; he was taller, now reaching N's shoulders, and he had traveled all the way through Kalos region with some friends.

Yet, when Ash started talking with him, listening about his adventures and then telling him some of his own, he realized that _that thing_ between them hasn't change at all. The easiness between each other, the way N smile and talk and talk without noticing he had been doing it for too long (or more than he used to), not bothering a bit when Pikachu got closer. N could hold any pokemon, even embrace it and don't mind, or even think about doing it. It was all **natural** to him, they were part of him as he was part of them.

And just as Pikachu and any pokemon could get close to him, Ash could do the same every time, and everyday because that's how easy and simple was with N and he loved it. The teenager (older teenager) was honest, full of wonder and love for pokemon. He was real. And so far the only friend of his who could understand, in some way, that he could careless about the pokemon league and the title of champion if weren't for the fact that, to reach said title, he has to create a strong bond with his pokemon.

N understood, and acknowledged. But acknowledged before understanding, and since then both of them had been so close to each other even though being apart for so long...

When Delia call for him and N, he realized is supper time and that when the night falls both will be sleeping or talking. Whichever happens, that won't change the fact that N will leave at sunrise and only Arceus knows when they will meet again.

A day with him wasn't enough, Ash knows, but he can bet all his badges that neither thousand of them.

* * *

Any mistake, please let me know.


	5. Metalmagmashipping

**Disclaimer: I'm not satoshi tajiri nor nintendo, gamefreak, wtv, so I don't own pokemon.**

For my table "TIME", which I took from the LJ community: 10iloveyou

MetalMagmaShipping = SilverxMarge

* * *

 _#01. Always._

Summary: Marge was more than aware that always was a relative concept, however she is willing to try it with him.

* * *

It was strange, Marge knew, because there's no love. There is something, though. It could be interest, a crush, affection, even a kind of attraction from her since she has a weak spot for younger boys, but all the same there is nothing serious there. Not at all.

Silver is famous to not being expressive when it come to his feelings. He is not a people person, she realized, yet he allows her to be in his life. At first as a sign of common courtesy, later on, after the conversations, after the calls and some casual texts from time to time, she decides to stay in his life because whe wants to (and because her attraction, her feelings, crush, whatever-she-had-for-him). What surprises her, however, is the fact that he doesn't move.

Silver doesn't complain, he asks, and demands to be left alone. He is the type of person who say out loud when he doesn't like something, or something is not right for him. And when Marge starts to be something there, something that always is there for him, in the form of a call, a text, and even an ocassional visit, **he lets her**.

When someone asks (Gold or Ruby, Crystal or Sapphire, Wally or Emerald) about what is exactly happening they don't answer. Because they know _there_ _ **is**_ something, and yet there is nothing. They are aware that is not normal, is not spoken and _is not always_. So they are working from it, brake it into their _once,_ and then grow into a _twice,_ later on into a _thrice._ And by the end there will be an always: theirs.

So, as long as she wants, and as long as he lets her, they won't stop.

* * *

Any mistake, please let me know.


	6. Franticshipping

**Disclaimer: I don't hold any kind of ownership over pokemon. I think that's pretty obvious.**

For my table "TIME", which I took from the LJ community: 10iloveyou

* * *

 _#09. Years._

Summary: You don't get to decide how much time you have, but you can decide who you spend it with.

NOTE: I haven't read ORAZ.

* * *

Ruby always knew they were and odd couple. He knew about the tricky and bumpy destiny ahead of them; ever since the incident with Salamance, something inside of him told him that they were going to have a harsh time. He also knew how much he liked her and how bad it would be if he ever let go of her.

What he didn't knew, or even expected, was Sapphires being able to understand it. She was skilled, experienced and knew her way around stuff she is use to. However, being curious wasn't in her, so there was no way for her to dig deep in something out of her area of expertise. Sapphire was simple, and practical, but not a fool, nor stupid. There's a difference.

What Ruby thought to be complicated (because it was), Sapphire wanted to solved it as soon as possible. She knew it was complicated, but for her was easier to start doing something than not doing anything.

That's why she always asked and asked, in every chance she got, about what happened at Mirage island. She wanted to get done with it, to be free from the nervousness, the anxiety and to be at peace with him. She didn't wanted a relationship, she didn't wanted him to confess, she just wanted a "yes" or "no" because she was simple as that.

But he couldn't answer, he never did.

And suddenly, she stopped asking. He didn't mind, he liked it though. But it was weird not having her at his neck every time he refuse to answer or when he evaded the question. So he asked why, he had too...

"I've been wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Why did you stopped asking me about the island?"

Sapphire turn around, and looked at him.

"You wouldn't answer, ever."

"Ok... and when did you realize that?"

She shrugged.

"When I realized it didn't matter anymore." The look she received from him, push her to elaborate more in her answer "what I'm trying to say here... someone told me once, that what matter the most was what people do instead of what they say. And it's true."

"How come?"

"You don't remember what I said, I get that. But after so many years it's obvious that I'm not here alone" she replied. "We could have grow apart and yet here we are... so... there's no point in keep up with that question after all this time."

She turned around again, her back at him so she couldn't see the blush on his face. Because again, Sapphire in all her simplicity could realized something so deep that for him was so complicated.

She realized she didn't need a "yes" or "not", but only his presence with her.

That was enough and all.


	7. Jadeshipping

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or anything related to that, except maybe my merchandise and videogames.**

 **Special thanks to IxchelKatharaTerrorist who made sure that this thing was good enough to be post. Thanks dude-sis-bro!**

* * *

 _#06. Seconds._

Summary: It took seconds for Yellow to realize that liking someone was way simpler than everyone assumed. Like a wardrobe change, for example.

Note: I do like this pairing, yet I loathe this drabbles Dx.

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because..." Blue showed up behind her closet, and smiled widely at her, "because I want everyone to freak out when they see me."

"But Blue, that's not fair, at all!" Yellow complained.

"Don't be a bore Yellow!" Blue turned to face her closet.

The petite blonde sighed heavily, while waiting for her friend to get finished with her make-over. Well, not a complete make-over, more like a little change just to shake things up a little. Blue loved that kind of stuff. Make everyone uncomfortable in addition to get their attention. She said it was fun, Yellow thought it was mean.

And today, Blue's plan was somewhat bizarre.

"But what kind of fun can you get from dressing up as a man?"

She herself has been doing it for a while and the only fun it had was for everyone else, who laughed at her situation with Red who recently noticed she was, in fact, a girl.

"You will see, when I finish!"

Blue stepped out of her closet with all her garments in her hands. She smiled at her friend.

"Wait for me here."

"Do I have an option?"

"Nope. You don't"

And with that, Blue left. Yellow sighed again and sat on Blue's bed, her hands under her chin and her elbows on her knees. She looked at Chuchu who have been silent all the time.

"I have a feeling that I might not like this, Chuchu."

"pika?"

"Nah, it's fine... or at least I hope so."

By the time Blue returned, Yellow was already drawing on the sketchpad that she brought with her and Chuchu was sleeping soundly on one of Blue's pillow.

"Hi, Yellow!"

Yellow blinked and raised her head from her drawing, confused. That was Blue's voice but it sounded weird. When she finally spotted her friend Yellow felt something weird inside her.

Blue laughed, probably due Yellow dumbfounded expression.

"So?" she inquired, "How do I look?"

"Blu... blue?" the blond asked.

"I know!" the brunette said excited. "I look so hot in this!"

Blue was wearing a suit, a black suite with oxford shoes, a deep blue botton t-shirt with a bow tie, and her hair was tied up in a braid. She obviously wore sunglasses so her feminine eyes weren't seen and she put on some make-up to highlight her cheekbones and add some more hard features to resemble a man.

A really, handsome and androgynous man.

"So, what do you think?"

Yellow gulped, still feeling something fuzzy inside of her, in her chest.

"You look handsome" she confessed, because that was not a lie.

"So, would you be interested in me?"

"What?"

"That" Blue said simply. "If I weren't a girl and you didn't know me... would you be interested in me?"

Yellow stared at her, loss of words to say. The only coherent thing happening was her body reacting according to the embarrassment she felt at the moment, therefore, leading her to blush and avoid her friend's stare.

"Yellow!" Blue demanded.

"Yes!"

"Good!" she exclaimed, went straight to her friend and grabbed her hand. "Now, let's go and meet everyone else. If they ask I'm you friend from... from johto or whatever..."

"Wait, what?!" Yellow stood up immediately, staring at her friend, "Why?"

"Because no one will believe us if I say I'm your boyfriend" she replied as if that was the answer Yellow wanted.

"But Blue..."

"Shhht! You said you would help, so let's go!"

And with that they left Chuchu there, who had been awake since Blue arrival because she was able to feel her trainer strong emotions growing towards her friend within seconds.


	8. Preciousmetalshipping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything related to it.**

For my table "TIME", which I took from the LJ community: 10iloveyou

PreciousmetalShipping= GoldxSilver

 **Special thanks to my friend "silentGambler" who check this out. Thanks dude :)**

* * *

 _#02. Minutes._

Summary: "Let's play seven minutes in heaven", they said, it will be fun they said. Silver hated them so much right now... no, it doesn't matter how good Gold could make him feel, he was angry, or trying to be...

* * *

What a way to be discreet about his secret, he thought with Gold next to him. Such a subtle move from Blue, who must be cracking up given the irony of the situation.

In a closet, really?

Thank heavens -irony, much?-, Gold wasn't that sharp or he would had find out about... well...

"This game is stupid." he said.

He could feel Gold fidgeting next to him. The closet was so small, they were cramped in there. So even if Gold only breathed, Silver could feel the rise and fall of his chest against him. For that reason the red-head had his arms down on his sides, to prevent any unnecessary contact.

"I like it." Gold replied.

"This is just a sad excuse to get kissed." Silver elaborated. "And as you can see, this is not what I'm here for."

Blue told him it was suppose to be a small reunion, a dinner, with the dex holders from Kanto and Johto since they were the closest to each other. He never thought everything would turn out like it did.

"Oh come on!" his friend exclaimed, "Like Blue never trick us to do something we don't want to."

He got a point there.

However, that didn't make the situation less infuriating as it was. Hopefully the seven minutes would pass soon and he could go back, outside of that damn closet and pretend he actually didn't enjoy being so close to the center of his affections, and being mad at Blue for this ruse.

Thinking about that made everything more bearable.

"But..." Gold started.

"What?"

"Blue play tricks on anyone to gain something in return. What can she get from having us play seven minutes in heaven?"

'Embarrassing me' the red-head thought.

"Annoy us?" Silver guessed "I really want to get out of here."

"Why?"

"Why? Because we are in a really small place, almost one all over the other. And I don't know about you, but it's uncomfortable for me."

Silver couldn't see a thing, but he knew that his friend was staring back at him.

"May I know why?"

"Why what?"

"Don't play dumb, am I making you uncomfortable?"

If there were more space, Silver would have take a step back, but the only thing he manage to do was to hurt his back against the shelves on the wall.

"You don't make me uncomfortable, the whole situation is."

"Ok, yeah, but you haven't answer why?"

Silver blinked, and he was damn sure that Gold was getting closer and he still couldn't know why was that possible since they were already close enough. And– was he smirking?

"I already told you"

"Then why are you still backing away?"

"I'm not– Ow!" one of the shelves got inserted near his ribs.

"See?"

If Gold wasn't smirking before he was doing it right now, and Silver knew, that Gold knew his secret.

Damn him.

"This place is small."

"I yet need to see the problem with that, unless you don't want to be this close with me" his friend trail off, and Silver could feel fingers tapping slightly at his side, crawling all the way from his hips to his waist...

"Stop!" and the red-had cursed himself because that sound more like a plea than an order.

He was screwed.

"Say it again, but look at me."

"I don't see a damn, Gold."

"Then make me stop."

When Silver heard those words, he braced himself, he was going to push his friends to other wall even if it meant he will get hurt. He just needed to feel the violation of his personal space to push him. However, he didn't expect -at all- that Gold would kissed him as fiercely as he was doing, and how he managed to hold his waist firmly with his hands so he could turn Silver against the door instead of the shelves. And he hated them so much right now (Gold, and Blue, and everybody that let this happen)... no, it didn't matter how good Gold was making him feel, he was angry, or trying to be...

Who cares if he was kissing him back?

He was angry to be forced to play the god damn game and forced to his first kiss with the guy he liked.

Suddenly there was air instead of wood on his back and Silver just heard the "oooh's" and "aaah's" and Gold calling for him. The next thing he knew he was already on the floor, looking at the curious, amused and surprised faces of his friends.

"Told you it would work." was Blue comment when looking at Silver.

And now he was angry for being forced out of the closet. Literally and metaphorically.


	9. Luckyshipping

**Disclaimer: I don't hold any kind of ownership over pokemon. I think that's pretty obvious.**

For my table "TIME", which I took from the LJ community: 10iloveyou

* * *

 _#04. Months_

Summary: Is not just the word, it the time that implies the problem.

Note: You deserved better Tifa ;_;

* * *

Normally, people would said that it took one year. However, Blue came to realized that "one" was not even enough to comprise the total extend of whatever was happening between each other at the time.

Everything was in the way it became to be, in a really slow pace, something foreign to her, but it worked. He didn't make her fall, Red was not that type of boy looking to get something from you, or do something you don't want, he always let you show your true colors in the same way he showed his. In a way, it fell more like an adventure, a field trip that you don't know how beautiful it is until you are halfway through.

A year was not enough, not ever. In months made better sense, it felt closer to the countless hours of training, of talking, of only being around the other relaxing outside of pallet town, waiting for Green to return.

In months it felt real, true and theirs.

It took twelve months, but it had been the luckiest months of her life.


	10. Grantedshipping

**Disclaimer: I still don't own pokemon. Hpmh!**

For my table "TIME", which I took from the livejournal community: 10iloveyou

* * *

 _#08. Weeks_

Summary: Lance and Yellow meet each other. Weeks after the Arceus incident. Weeks after he realized how much she changed him.

Note: The last one, and not "shippy" enough, and couldn't use the same approach I used with previous drabbles.

* * *

He wasn't ready when it happened. Then again, his whole life hadn't been about readiness but taking it all at once and do the best he could to survive it.

However, to meet Yellow just some weeks after what happened against Petrel and when all his freaking life turned upside down made him just a little bit fidgety. Thankfully, the girl seemed unaware of the effects she had on him. She just arrived at the gym at Viridian City looking for Silver and Green when they stumbled upon each other.

Her first reaction was to jump only a little when she saw him, whereas he did his best to hide his own surprise. He didn't want to have the same reaction that he had with Petrel, specially not front of the original Yellow. The girl (even if she was almost 20) asked for her friend, staring intensely at him. Lance knew she was trying to figure out why he was there, so he answered both questions.

"Silver hasn't arrived yet, I'm also waiting for him. And Green had some business to attend with professor Oak."

She nodded, her expression still unsure about him, but trusted him all the same.

"Could you tell them I was looking for them?"

Lance arched an eyebrow, the blonde girl turned her head slightly to the right and looked back at him.

"Please?"

"Why are you nervous?"

"What?"

The moment she arrived and realized he was there, Yellow's actions made it obvious how uncomfortable she felt talking to him. And since she was having a similar effect on him (and he knew perfectly well why), he wanted to know her reasons. Maybe it could help with his own feelings.

Feelings as in non-romantic, of course.

"Why are you nervous?", he repeated.

"I'm not..." she stopped when he arched his eyebrow again. "It's weird seeing you here, that's all. Specially after what happened."

"That was ages ago." He said, as a reminded for both of them.

"This is the first time I see you since then" she explained. You being here, so calm and without that scary and arrogant look on your face, it's unsettling.

"Excuse me?"

She gulped.

"I gotta go... could you please give my message to Silver and Green?"

Before he could answer, Yellow turned around and headed to the entrance of the gym.

"Yellow!" he called, and honestly he didn't expected her to actually halt before the door.

Slowly, she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, a light blush on her cheeks.

"I changed, haven't I?" but the girl was still wary of him, he supposed it was only fair after what happened.

"Yes, you did" he looked at her and she avoided his gaze. "But in a good way if I may add. You look more at peace. And that's good, right?" she looked again at him directly with a tiny smile on her lips and a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I think it is."

"Good."

"Good."

They stared at each other. A smile was still on her face while he just looked as serious as ever, almost tired. Who knows, perhaps he was.

"I gotta go."

"I'll give your message."

"Thanks."

"Yellow..."

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

She blinked, confused.

"What for?"

"Giving me peace."

The girl stared at him again, possibly more confused than before, and he just smiled impressed by the same naïve attitude that he remembered from not that many years ago.

"Just go on."

"Uhm ok, see you later."

He didn't answer back, but he knew he didn't have to. They would see each other, that was for sure.

* * *

Special thanks to my friend "SilentGambler" :)


End file.
